


Deity - A Short Drabble

by ketomax



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Magic Reference, Gen, Vague Religion References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Will ended up in Minecraftia is anybody's guess, he swears blind that it was for business purposes. What he doesn't expect though is having a strange local unearthing his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deity - A Short Drabble

Will had escaped his homeland for the express purpose of escaping his fate. Nothing of his destined life sat right with him and he refused to have any part of it. Born under the brightest star on the 11th night of the 11th perigee, his skin was golden and eyes like the richest emeralds. The man was no man at all, in fact, but a god. And he wanted nothing to do with it. He hijacked a ship and hightailled it out of there, unafraid of the vastness of space.

He came across a small planet that had only just broken the tip of space travel, and decided to settle and call it home. He made himself a fortune using his silver tongue and racked up vast wealth, when one day changed his life again. On his doorstep, a ragged looking man stood with a grin from ear to ear clearly not bothered about the torrential rain. “Hiya!”

Will was taken aback by this strange creature. Pale as the moon, jet black hair and soft brown eyes he found himself getting lost in. He had waltzed into his life, whipped up a storm and never asked a single question about his life. It was nice, a certain anonymity to things. Parvis, as he knew him to be called, wanted to expand his skillset. Develop new… powers. It was worrying but he felt a certain kinship with the human and insisted he tag along if nothing else to keep him safe. He broke it to him that he wanted to indulge in blood magic.

Blood magic. The ancient, dark, mysterious ways of his people. Will knew where he went wrong and offered advice, gave him the right runes under the guise of being ‘a lot smarter than you, Parvis’. Not that he was brought up in the Crimson Temples or anything, oh no. It came to the point where he needed to look into books and scriptures and dark magicks… and Will obliged. He kept a distance when Parvis browsed them and was not prepared for his response.

He was sat on the other side of the basin and sighed in preparation. Parvis just looked over the edge of the book. “Hey, you know, this guy looks like you. Stupid haircut and everything. Look!” Parvis almost tripped over his own feet in excitement and thrust the book under his nose. “Look. It’s like it’s some kind of god. Blood for the blood god!” he chuckled at his own lame joke. “You never said where you were from, did you?”

And here was the golden dagger in his life, it had come back to haunt him after all these years. Will sat up and rolled up his sleeves wordlessly, showing runes and scriptures from his wrist cuff all the way up to his shoulders in blood red ink. “I… I ran from my home planet because I didn’t want to suffer the arduous training that became of those reincarnated as a deity.”

Parvis gave him this sort of vacant look before touching the strange runes which glowed under his fingertips. He made the lights dance as he spoke again, “So what you’re saying is you’re the blood god? That’s why you know so much, I thought it was fishy,” Parvis placed it all in the right order.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble just to ease back into writing; this was originally posted on my tumblr here at: http://poolkid.co.vu/post/112906885327/deity


End file.
